Guy and Lee's Sex adventures
by Meido
Summary: Read the pleasuring tale of Guy's and Lee's intimate session of death, pleasure, and intimacy.
1. Guy and Lee

In the hidden leaf village, on the track, Rock Lee and Guy were having an intimate discussion about their personal feelings for Neji, who just died from sucking Kurama's cock. Pent up with their lust, they started to have an all out gay orgy. Rock Lee was rock hard as he dropped his pants, letting his gigantic dick shine in the light. Guy's eyes became wide with disbelief as he saw how big his pupil has grown. In response, Guy opened up the 8th gate, the Gate of Jizzing, making his chode ten feet long and 15 feet wide. Guy had such a sizeable chode that even the Chode Sage, Jiraiya, was impressed with its width. Guy then pushed Lee down and shoved his giant chode into Lee's anus, killing him instantly. Then begun to fuck the dead body and grope Lee's titties. Then Kabuto comes and uses reanimation justu to bring Lee back to life so he could experience the pleasure of being fucked by Guy's gigantic Chode in his eighth gate speed. It was going in and out a thousand times a second. By the time a minute passed, Lee had jizzed at least twenty times and then began to scream in ecstasy. Shino's nob was covered in a cloud of beetles and he came all over that shit. His father looked on in shame and used his own beetles, raised in the depths of his anus, to drain his son's cockra, giving Shibi Aburame a consiberable erection. Meanwhile, Jiraiya was busy teaching Naruto how to use Sage Mode in order to jerk off faster. Jiraiya's Sage Mode, however, was incomplete and turned his chode partially into Gamatatsu. Naruto, using his shadow clones to make him cum faster, quickly mastered this technique, and was able to jizz within seconds of fapping.


	2. Neji and Lee

Guy and Lee's Sex Adventures Chapter 2

After awakening from the immeasurably painful anal penetration, Lee sat up and his face immediately came into contact with Neji's already erect dick. Neji smirked deviously, rubbing his hands together as he winked at Lee.

"You were never able to defend against my taijustu, little lee boy..." Neji cooed Lee before stroking his own dick with his cockra hands. " Neji! Please be gentle, I am still in pain from having Guy-sensei open the Gate of Jizzing in my rectum." Lee implored.

"Did you say Gentle Fist?" Neji said while infusing his cockra. Lee was not fast enough to realize his mistake and received the Eight Trigrams: 69 Palms right into his anus and titties. Lee whimpered in pleasure and pain as he took in all the pleasure. He became rock hard and horny as he began to beg for Neji to rape him.

"Neji, please! Fuck me with your cockra-infused dick!" Lee exclaimed, his tongue now slapping Neji's dick as he started to lick it with intense speed. Not expecting this oral assault, Neji yelled" OHHH OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH duh haeiosshgbdioh"

Neji began to thrust in and out of Lee's mouth's, shoving his dick deep down the boy's throat. Lee made choking sounds, as he couldn't handle the massive chode that Neji had. This continued for a minute or so before Neji groaned loudly and jizzed in Lee's mouth. Lee licked the cum seductively and swallowed it. "Yum," Lee exclaimed, drinking it all.

What the two didn't know, was that someone was watching them behind the bushes and beating off violently to it. His tongue swished around his lips. "Mhmmm. I see two little boys having some fun...It's not to the level that I diddle Sasgay, but I can join in," Orochimaru said.

Orochimaru's tongue flies out of the bushes and into Lee's anus, now making it into a gay, threesome. Lee squeals as he feels the tongue squirming in his rectum, making him feel weird as he feels a new pleasure that he never felt before. It made him feel horny as he let out a groan, his hands going up to his own nipples as he played with them.

Neji didn't mind the intrusion and continued to rape Lee's mouth again, slapping Lee's ass as well. Suddenly, Orochimaru then transformed into a snake. With his tongue still in Lee's anus, Orochimaru shifted his tail to go into Neji's anus and started to thrust himself in between the two.

"Oh, the power of youth! I must join! Open, Gate of Jizzing!" Guy exclaims, landing in front of the three. His dick enlarges into a huge chode and he slaps the three across the face with his dick as he turned.

And so began the foursome!


End file.
